Oliver (Steam engine)
Oliver is a Great Western tank engine who works on Duck's Branch Line. He has two Great Western autocoaches named Isabel and Dulcie, and a Great Western brakevan named Toad. Oliver *'Number': 11, formerly 1436 *'Class': GWR 14xx 0-4-2T *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Configuration': 0-4-2T *'Built': August 1934 *'Rebuilt': 1959 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 *'''Arrived to RPTTTTES: '''April 2018 Bio in the Railway Series Oliver worked on the Great Western Railway. Sometime during the 1960s, he ran away for fear of being scrapped with his coach, Isabel, and a brakevan named Toad. The three were forced to hide between signalboxes and rely on the goodwill of signalmen to pass at safe times. When control got wind of the runaways, they hid in an old quarry branch and had the cutting blocked by rubbish to avoid being spotted by the diesels outside. The runaways decided it was safe to leave at some point, but before they could reach the greener pastures of Sodor, Oliver ran out of coal. Luckily, Douglas was able to rescue Oliver and hid him on a siding at The Other Railway. The Fat Controller soon found out and arranged for the three to be repaired and painted in Great Western colours. Toad decided to be Douglas' brakevan to thank him, and the Fat Controller rescued an auto coach named Dulcie and gave her to Oliver. Oliver was then sent to work on the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line, but became conceited after the big engines gave him their respect in recognition of his adventures and pushed his weight around, prompting several ballast trucks to push him into a turntable well. Oliver received little respect from the trucks after the incident, but got his own back by pulling the ringleader, S. C. Ruffey, apart. Oliver is now well-respected by the trucks, out of fear they will be pulled apart too. Bio in TV Series Oliver and Toad were escaping from scrap when Douglas found, saved, and brought them to the North Western Railway. The other engines were impressed by his adventures and the attention soon went to Oliver's smokebox. He was so conceited that he ignored Duck and Donald's advice about trucks and several pushed him into the turntable well. Upon his return from the Works, Oliver regained his respect after pulling the ringleader of the trucks, S. C. Ruffey, apart. Oliver has since had many adventures, such as running Thomas' Branch Line during the engines' trip to England, discovering an abandoned house which was later turned into a tea-house, spending a night as a snowman after crashing into one in the village, and being saved by Emily when he was about to be hit by Thomas. Once during a flood, he collided with Rocky and James who were rescuing Duck, who had stalled underwater. He also nearly collided with Duck after the latter ran a red signal by mistake. Later, he broke down whilst on his way to the docks to deliver some trucks. When Gator arrived to take the train, Oliver was surprised by his unusual shape, and wondered where Gator's lamp was, unaware it wasn't working properly. In the nineteenth season, he began to get fed up of Toad singing during their journeys, and explained to Duck that Toad is always like this when he's in a good mood. Later Toad told Oliver that he saw a whale, and he didn't believe him at first until he saw the whale for himself. He then helped with rescuing the whale. Bio in RPTTTTES In a Flashback, Oliver mentioned he was being followed by Diesel 10 because D10 believed Oliver should be a bully but he doesn't, when he arrived at his new home at Tidmouth Sheds, Luke, Stepney, and his brother Boxhill were waiting for catch Diesel 10 for being creepy but makes them go into a big chase meanwhile Oliver says hello to his friends and adjusts to Tidmouth Sheds (Even though he doesn't live there in the TV Series nor the Railway Series). Since then, he's been adjusted to RPTTTTES. Voices *Trainboy90 Productions (Currently) Appearances RPTTTTES Musings *Season 1 Episode 1: The Sheds and a Visitor *Season 1 Episode 2: Bullies *Season 1 Episode 3: Mallard's Sodor Visit *Season 1 Episode 4: A Visit from Tornado (Does Not Speak)) *Season 1 Episode 5: The Duck and the Ollie * Season 1, Episode 6: Revenge of the Bullies * Season 1, Episode 7: Tom Moss's Silly Pranks * Season 1, Episode 8: The Chinese Visitors * Season 1, Episode 9 Big City Arguments * Season 1, Episode 10: Dwight's Visit from America Specials: *Tom Moss's Christmas Pranks Other Specials: * Tom Moss's April Fools Day * The Bully Gallery Clip 17.png Toad'sAdventure7.png|Television Series (Full CGI) Category:0-4-2T Category:Steam engines Category:RPTTTTES Steam Team Category:Tank engines Category:Auto Tank Engines Category:Male Locomotives